Christopher Plummer
Christopher Plummer (1929 - ) Film Deaths *''Producer's Showcase: Cyrano de Bergerac'' (1955) [Christian de Neuvillette]: Presumably mortally wounded in combat, then dies while talking to Jose Ferrer. (I haven't seen this version, but I'm familiar with the story.) *''The Fall of the Roman Empire'' (1964) [Commodus]: Stabbed in the chest in an arena fight by Stephen Boyd, Christopher then orders to burn the slaves before he dies. (Historically inaccurate, Commodus was strangled in his bathtub by a wrestler after a long reign). *''Hamlet (Hamlet at Elsinore)'' (1964) [Hamlet]: Wounded with a poisoned blade during a swordfight with Dyson Lovell; he dies shortly afterwards, after killing Robert Shaw in turn. *''The Night of the Generals'' (1967) [Erwin Rommel]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by taking a cyanide capsule; he is last seen driving away with the two generals who had brought him the capsule. *''The Royal Hunt of the Sun'' (1969) [Atahualpa]: Executed by the garrote. (Thanks to Aaron) *''The Day That Shook the World (Sarajevi atentat)'' (1975) [Archduke Franz Ferdinand]: Shot in the neck by Irfan Mensur while riding in a car with Florinda Bolkan. *''The Spiral Staircase'' (1975) [Dr. Joe Sherman]: Shot to death by Mildred Dunnock just as he is about to kill Jacqueline Bisset. (See also George Brent in the 1946 version.) *''The Silent Partner (L'Argent de la banque)'' (1978) [Harry Reikle]: Shot in the back by a security guard as Christopher tries to get away during a bank robbery. (Thanks to Matt) *''Somewhere in Time'' (1980) [William Fawcett Robinson]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes somewhere between the 1910s storyline to the present day scenes. *''Eyewitness (The Janitor)'' (1981) [Joseph]: Shot in the chest by Morgan Freeman and Steven Hill when Christopher reaches for his pocket, making them think he's going for a gun. *''Highpoint (1982) '[James Hatcher]: Plunges to his death from Toronto's CN Tower after being kicked to the ledge by Richard Harris (Trivia: it was the during the filming of this scene where stuntman Dar Robinson, as Plummer's stunt double, made his record-breaking fall from the CN Tower). *Dreamscape (1984)' [''Bob Blair]: Dies of a heart attack in his sleep when Dennis Quaid kills him in a dream after transforming into a monster; the scene cuts away just as Dennis grabs him, followed by a scene of Christopher's wife (Timothy Blake) waking up in the morning and discovering that he's dead. (Thanks to Mac and Stephen) *''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (1991)'' [General Chang]: Killed in an explosion when William Shatner and George Takei simultaneously fire photon torpedoes at Christopher's (invisible-coated) ship. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Crackerjack'' (1994) '[''Ivan Getz]: Killed by Thomas Ian Griffith or Nastassja Kinski. *The Clown at Midnight (1998)' [''Mr. Caruthers]: Impaled on a weapons-rack when Sarah Lassez activates a trap-door on the theatre stage and he falls through it; his body is shown on the rack below afterwards. *''Dracula 2000'' (2000) [Abraham/Matthew Van Helsing]: Bitten on the throat and drained of blood (off-screen) by Jennifer Esposito, Colleen Fitzpatrick, and Jeri Ryan. His body is shown afterwards underneath the bed when his daughter (Justine Waddell) discovers him. (Thanks to Patrick) *''Nicholas Nickleby (2002)'' [Ralph Nickleby]: Hung himself to death out of guilt. *''Cold Creek Manor (2003)'' [Mr. Massie]: Smothered with a pillow by his son (Stephen Dorff). (Thanks to Stephen) *''National Treasure (2004)'' [John Adams Gates]: Dies (off-screen), presumably of old age/natural causes, at some point between the flashback scenes and the main story. (Thanks to Neil) *''The Lake House (2006)'' [Simon Wyler]: Dies (off-screen) in the hospital following a heart attack; we learn of his death when Willeke van Ammelrooy informs Christopher's son (Keanu Reeves) over the phone. (Thanks to Eric) *''Already Dead'' (2007) [Dr. Heller]: Shot repeatedly in the chest/stomach and throat by Til Schweiger (having first been shot by Ron Eldard who was unaware of who he was during a shootout) as he's lying beside a van. *''9 (2009; animated)'' [1'']: Providing the voice of a robotic sack-creature, his soul is sucked out of his body by the BRAIN machine after 1 pushes 9 (voiced by Elijah Wood) out of its path. His soul is seen again when 9 releases it. (''Thanks to Tommy) *''The Last Station (2009)'' [Leo Tolstoy]: Dies of pneumonia while sitting in a train station. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Up (2009; animated)'' ' [''Charles Muntz]: Falls to his death while chasing Kevin the giant bird out of the floating house. (Thanks to Pandelis and Tommy) *Beginners ''(2010)' [Hal Fields]: Dies (off-camera) of lung cancer in his bed; his body is shown afterwards when his son (Ewan McGregor) enters the room after being informed of his death. *''Remember (2015)'' [Zev Guttman/Otto Wallisch]: Commits suicide (off camera) by shooting himself in the head, after he realizes he was a Nazi; we hear the shot as the screen fades to black. (Thanks to Harry) *''All the Money in the World (2017)'' [John Paul Getty Jr.]: Dies of heart attack. His death is later confirmed when Michelle Williams is informed of his death. *''Knives Out'' (2019) [Harlan Thrombey]: Slits his own throat after being given the 'wrong medication' (the labels was switched by his grandson Chris Evans) by his caretaker (Ana de Armas ) who he doesn't want to get in trouble for her actions. TV Deaths *''Hallmark Hall of Fame: Cyrano de Bergerac'' (1962) [Cyrano de Bergerac]: Mortally injured by being run over by a carriage; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Hope Lange. *''The Moneychangers'' (1976) [Roscoe Heyward]: Commits suicide by jumping off the roof of a tall building. *''Skeletons'' (1997 TV) [Reverend Carlyle]: Shot in the head along with two of his other loyal servants when Ron Silver and Dee Wallace convince the others that Plummer is responsible for various murders. *''Agent of Influence'' (2002 TV) [John Watkins]: Dies of a heart attack when a CIA agent refuses to hand over his heart medication unless a signature is provided. Video Game Deaths *''Up'' (2009) [Charles F. Muntz]: Falls to his death along with the house, after he accidentally shot the balloons while trying to stop Carl, Russell, Doug and Kevin. Notable Connections *Ex-husband of Tammy Grimes. *Husband of Elaine Taylor. *Father of Amanda Plummer. Gallery Chang's_death_(Star_Trek).png|Christopher Plummer in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country Chang's_death_2.png|Christoher Plummer's death in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country Charles Muntz's death.jpg|Christopher Plummer's animated death in Up 9-disneyscreencaps.com-7930.jpg|Christopher Plummer's animated death in 9 Plummer, Christopher Plummer, Christopher Plummer, Christopher Plummer, Christopher Plummer, Christopher Plummer, Christopher Category:Korean War veteran Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by cyanide capsule Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by soul stealing Category:Death scenes by cyanide Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Actors who died in Mike Figgis Movies Category:Actors who died in Terrence Malick Movies Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Actors who died in John Woo Movies Category:Musicians Category:Actors who died in Joseph Ruben Movies Category:Actors who died in Patrick Lussier Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Actors who died in Jon Turteltaub Movies Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Parents Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:History Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Annie Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Sound of Music cast members Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Adventure Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Legends Category:Pixar Stars Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Animated death scenes Category:Stage Actors Category:War Stars Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Bruce Willis Movies Category:Actors who died in Peter Yates Movies Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Actors who died in Scott Derrickson Movies Category:Musical Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Fathers Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:Actors who died in Curtis Hanson Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Holland Movies Category:Actors who died in Chuck Russell Movies Category:Actors who died in Nicholas Meyer movies Category:Actors who died in Timur Bekmambetov Movies Category:Actors who died in Andrei Konchalovsky movies Category:People who died in Sam Raimi Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Actors who died in John McTiernan Movies Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:Actors who died in Rian Johnson Movies Category:1950s Stars Category:1960s Stars Category:1970s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:Producers Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:2020 Stars Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Why/Whodunit Stars